Tragic and Beautiful
by Paramore7
Summary: Raven's hurt and Cyborg would do anything to help her. Plot is always used, but I can't find a single one that uses a Bon Jovi song. Cyborg/Raven
1. Superman Tonight

_**There's something about you  
I wanna rescue  
I don't even know you, so what does that mean?**_

Maybe I'm cynical  
Painfully logical  
You're tragically beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero  
But it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I'll swear I'll tell my soul  
To be a hero for you

Cyborg lie awake fighting sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning and Cy hadn't slept in the past 72 hours. Raven had been in the hospital for days and her condition was rapidly getting worse. Whenever he closed his eyes all Cyborg could see was the blood in her violet hair.

She'd been shot in the back of the head. Cyborg laughed humorlessly. Raven had saved the world from her psycho father but she was powerless to a bullett. Two psycho theives had tried to break into the tower while Raven had been there alone. The rest had gone out for pizza but Raven had claimed she wasn't hungry. She never turned on the securtiy system; Cyborg was always yelling at her for it. When the two theives broke in Raven had no trouble handling the first man but she hadn't heard the second one behind her back. The man had shot her right there in cold blood, but Raven, being the strong girl she was, transported them to jail. She came back to the tower and colapsed just outside the door from blood loss. The rest of the Titans had come home to a gruesome sight an hour later.

*FLASHBACK*

Cyborg was the first to see her. Immediately, he rushed over and picked her up. "Robin! Call an ambulance, now." The blood. All the blood. Cyborg couldn't believe how much she'd lost. She was paler than usual, if it was even possible. She looked so weak; so frail. She needed saved and Cyborg would give anything to save her tonight.

Robin got out his phone and began to speak into it. Although he was right next to him, Cyborg couldn't hear a word he said. His heart was pounding in his ears. _Raven_, he thought,_ My beautiful Raven. What's happened to you?_ Cyborg felt a hand on his shoulder. Robin was standing near him. "She'll be alright Cy. I promise." He said.

A second seemed like an eternity while the teens waited for help. After flying Raven to the mainland Starfire began crying in Robin's arms while Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew to the top of the tower to be alone. As Cyborg held the unconscious Raven in his arms he fought to keep control of his emotions. He couldn't be weak; he owed the team that much. He owed Raven that much. Finally, the ambulance arrived and Cyborg unwilling handed over his bird. Cyborg stood there longing to run after her; wishing there was a way he could save her.

* END FLASHBACK*

Cyborg sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Robin had made him leave the hospital hours ago to get some sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. Cyborg jumped in the T-car and headed back to the hospital. He flipped on the radio and imediately regretted it.

_**"Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky?  
Who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high?  
Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights?  
I won't lie  
I wish that I could be your Superman tonight," **_the radio sang softly to him.

_**"Did somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away?**_

That you're heart don't break?  
That you're lips don't kiss?  
That life is just a lie?

_**That heaven don't exist?**_

Who's gonna fix you, next time you break down?  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down.  
Don't look back, let it go  
Oh, oh...

_**Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky?  
Who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high?  
Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights?  
I won't lie  
I wish that I was that Superman...**__**"  
**_

Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky?  
Who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high?  
Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights?  
I won't lie  
I wish that I could be your Superman tonight.

His eyes welled with tears as he flicked the radio off. He pulled into the parking lot. He subconciously made his way to Raven's room; a path he knew by heart. Before he walked in the door he heard voices. Voices were always a bad sign.

_**(Woah, woah, woah)  
Superman tonight.  
(Woah, woah, woah)  
You're Superman...  
(Woah woah, woah)  
Tonight.  
(Woah woah...)  
**_


	2. Why?

**Author's Note: I totally forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter! Opps! I do not own Teen Titan's, Secondhand Serenade, or Bon Jovi. (But when Jon, Cy, and Speedy go on sale I call them!) For those of you wondering the song I used last chapter was Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi. **

**Special thanks to Gui Shang ****for being my first reviewer (is that even a word?) ever! She gave me some helpful ideas, too. She gets a virtual sticker! YAY!**

**I also want to thank TheTalontedOne. Believe me the name doesn't lie. If you need advice ask! Virtual stickers for everyone!**

**Song used: Why-Seconhand Serenade**

* * *

_**The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you.**_

Cyborg gingerly made his way into Raven's hospital room. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven's doctor were speaking in quite voices at the foot of Raven's bed. Starfire was crying and Beast Boy seemed rather close to tears. Cyborg swallowed to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat as he walked over to stand in the corner. He stood there unnotticed, listening to their conversation.

"Things aren't looking very good for her," the doctor was saying. "She's lost a lot of blood and she's gone into a self-induced comma. We expect she did this to escape the pain."

Beast Boy's voice quivered as he asked, "W-will she wake up?"

The doctor placed a hand on the green boy's shoulder. "We don't know for sure. We're doing everything we can."

"We understand," Robin said as he put his arm around Starfire.

The doctor walked out without noticing Cyborg, but the Titans weren't so easily fooled. Robin spotted him first. "Cy! I thought I told you to go home and sleep. H-how much of that did you hear?"

Starfire jumped out of Robin's arms and exclaimed, "Friend Cyborg! Our dear Raven is hurt!"

Cyborg sighed. "Enough. Enough to know what's going on. What are we going to do with her? They can't keep her on life support forever." His voice cracked.

_** Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?**_

Robin walked over to his friend. He looked over his shoulder at the other titans. "A little privacy for the big guy?" Beast Boy nodded and pulled a sobbing Starfire out the door with him. "I'm sorry," the Boy Wonder continued once they were out of hearing distance.

"So am I. Rob? Can I tell you something?" Cyborg swallowed. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to tell someone how he felt. He needed to let out some of the pain and frustration inside.

Robin smiled sadly. "You like her."

Cyborg laughed without humor. "That would be the understament of the century, but yes, I do like her. I don't know what to do with myself. I-if she doesn't-you know-make it through this I don't think I could move on, Rob. What should I do?"

_**A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Its harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.**_

Robin put a hand on his friend's metal shoulder. "Cy, Raven's the strongest out of all of us. If anyone can make it through this it's her. She'll be alright; I promise you. And when I make I promise I always-"

"Keep it. I know I know. I heard this yesterday when you made me leave, remeber," Cyborg interupted him. "Why don't you, BB, and Star go back to the tower and sleep. I'll stay here."

Robin was about to reply but was cut off by the doctor walking through the door. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Her hearts getting fainter and fainter. She may not last the rest of the day. I'm terribly sorry. We won't take her off life support, though." With that happy note the doctor left the two Titans alone, again.

_**Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me...**_

I should've known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Cyborg rubbed his hands together. "I have to go." Robin did nothing to stop his friend from running out of the hospital; from running away from his fears. Outside the hospital Cyborg sat on a bench reserved for smokers; something Cyborg could have used. Raven deserved better than to go out like this; she'd earned it.

_**Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?**_

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me... 


	3. Pain of Letting You Go

**Author's Note: I do not own Teen Titan's (They're still not on sale D:), Landon Pigg, or Three Days Grace. **

**For all of you freaking out about this being a tragic story you'll either hate me or love me by the end of this chapter, but most likely hate.*Que dramatic music***

**Thanks to everyone who's helped me (you know who you are)!**

**Songs Used: I Can't Let Go by Landon Pigg and Riot by Three Days Grace **

* * *

_**  
It's not that our loved died,  
It just never really bloomed-I Can't Let Go, Landon Pigg  
**_

Cyborg was still sitting alone when Robin came to find him. "Hey, Cy?" Cyborg lifted his head and looked at his leader. "I wanted to tell you that BB and I going to see the robbers," The Boy Wonder went on looking at the ground. "They had to have broken in for a reason."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. They wanted to steal stuff and hurt Rae."

Robin shook his head. "No. What I mean is that they could have robbed anywhere but they choose the Tower for a reason, Cy. No one in their right minds would break into the Tower just to steal stuff."

Cyborg stood up. "Yeah. I see what you mean. Let's go."

Robin nodded and followed him to the car where Beast Boy was already waiting.

* * *

When they reached the prison they hopped out of the car and walked up to the front desk. "We need to speak with the robbers Raven brought in yesterday," Robind said to the man at the desk. Behind him was a bulletin board with wanted posters of criminals the Titans hadn't yet been asked to capture. The man behind the desk led them down a hallway and two men were sitting a cell with a what Cyborg assumed was bullett proof glass for a window. One had brown hair and the other was blonde. Robin walked towards the door and waited for the policeman to open it.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "_You_ wanna go in _there?_ What ever kid; it's your funeral," he mumbled as he unlocked the door. Robin walked in followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. The cell was small and cramped. The walls were grey like freshly poured concrete and two cots sat in the corner. Cyborg sighed. It was going to be a long day 'interviewing', as Robin called it, these robbers.

Robin cut to the chase. "Why did you break into our Tower?"

The blonde looked up from where he was sitting on his cot. "Why do you think? We were paid. For 'the fearless leader' you're not very smart."

Robin watched Cyborg struggle to keep his composer. First they almost kill the girl he loves. Now they're taking cracks at his team; one of the few things that could set Cyborg off. "Who paid you?" Robin asked.

_**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on-Riot, Three Days Grace**_

The brown-haired man groaned from the other side of the room. "Do we have to spell it out for you? We were paid by Killer Moth to take out Raven because without her the Titans would fall apart and besides, Kitten's hot." The man shrugged and Cyborg could sense Robin gagging. "I don't see why you guys are so fond of the goth anyways. She's not that cute, and she's a freaking demon. I mean, come on, she's hardly even human."

Cyborg lost it. He ran at the man but was cut off by Robin, but the Boy Wonder was no match for his much larger teammate. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders throwing him against the front wall of the cell. With a sickening crash the metal man hit the wall and busted through to the other side. Cyborg sat there, eyes closed, hating himself. He had almost attacked an innocent person. Well, not totally innocent, but still.

_**If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so f*cked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so p!ssed off-Riot, Three Days Grace**_

Cyborg stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up at Robin and Beast Boy. Their faces wore the exact same expressions. They were a mixture of sadness and sympathy. Cyborg didn't need sympathy; he needed Raven. **( Author's Note: OK, cheesey I know, but I couldn't resist.)** He ran out of the police station and jumped into the T-car. Without thinking about how the others would get back he pulled onto the interstate and drove.

An hour later he pulled into a small diner in a small town. The inside was like a ghost town their were two people conversing quietly in a booth and the only waitress was talking to the cook through a small window. Cyborg sat down in the back corner. He wasn't hungry but this seemed as good a place as any to get away from it all. _Why Rae?_ He thought. _What has she ever done to deserve this? Why her?_ Cyborg thought about how strong she was the day she defeated her father. He thought about how strong she was. He couldn't understand why anyone would say she wasn't beautiful.

He was pulled from his day dream by a beeping sound. He turned on his comunicator; it was Robin. He looked terrible. Worse than he had at the police station. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were red from crying. Cyborg could hear Beast Boy and Starfire crying in the backround. "Cyborg? Where the hell are you? Nevermind, just hurry up and get over here. It's Raven s-she's-" He shut off his comunicator. He knew what happened. Raven hadn't made it. She was gone; just like that. Cyborg laid his head on the table.

He lost track of how long he sat there but when he finally looked up it was dark outside. Cyborg just sat there because what was the point in living without Raven?

* * *

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

Robin ran over to Starfire and hugged her swinging her around. It was a miracle. Raven was awake. The doctor had explained that Raven could leave the next day if she made it through the night without any problems. "Ughh...Get a room," Raven complained. At least she was back to normal.

Beast Boy walked in carrying a tray with enough smoothies to feed a small army and what looked to be tea. "Dude! They had Raven's favorite tea!" He sat the tray on a table by Raven's bed. He handed Raven a cup. "Here." He stared at her with anticipation until she took a drink.

Raven eyed him wearily. "What'd you do to it?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Noooothing." he stretched out the word evily. "Hey where's Cy?"

Robin stood there with his arm around Starfire. "On his comunicator he hung up before I could even finish. He should be here any minute."

Raven frowned. "When exactly did he hang up and what did he hear in the backround?"

Robin's eyes narrowed in thought. "All I said was your name. I guess he might have heard Starfire and BB crying-" The two birds shared a look of absolute horror. "Raven, he thinks you're dead. Beast Boy, come on. Star stay here with Raven. We have to stop him before he hurts himself." Robin hurried out the door followed by Beast Boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I warned you! I said that most of you would hate me by the end of this chapter and I bet I'm right! It's like one of those bittersweet endings only it's not an ending...or is it? Just kidding! I would never kill of Cy or keep Rae stuck in a hospital, I'm not that heartless. (For all of you thinking 'Yes you are.' I'm taking back my virtual sticker!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: IMPORTANT! This will most likely be the last chapter for this story! However, I may post an alternate ending (and by alternate I do mean alternate as in "totally different from the other one" so some of you may not want to read it. Remember that this is IF I decide to post it.

I would like to say thanks to everyone and anyone who's ever commented, read, or even said, "Hey! This sucks! Clean it up, dirtball!" Criticism fires me up; what can I say? Special thanks to 'my usual' (You know who you are!). You're the best and I hope people realize how helpful you guys have been. Frankly, that first chapter was atrocious but they got better when I got the help I so desperately needed. Thanks to all of you who read author's notes! If you review on this say you read it and then everyone who didn't will be like, "What are you talking about?" Yeah, I like confusing people. My friends say it's 'my calling.' Wow, way off topic! (Again!)

FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERING (and those of you that aren't!)-

The reason it took me so long to post is because my computer crashed. Yeah, I know people say that just because they're lazy but it won't even turn on! How am I typing this you ask? We have two computers. (But I used the other because it was a laptop and was way faster.)

Wow, four paragraph author's note. Must be a new record. Well, with out further ado (*Drum roll please *) :D The last chapter of Tragic and Beautiful.

Disclaimer! I don't own Teen Titan's (but if I did-oh you know the drill!). I don't own Five For Fighting or Superman either.

Song used: Superman Five For Fighting- Superman

**Quotes from Amy Bloom and****George Jean Nathan.**

Raven was ready to scream. She sighed. Starfire had been playing nurse ever since the boys had left three minutes ago. "Raven would you like something?" Starfire asked for the twenty-seventh time. Raven had been counting.

The dark bird closed her eyes and struggled to keep her tone even. "No Star. But I would like to meditate so could you keep it down?" Starfire opened her mouth to reply but then shut it again, nodding. She quickly picked up her things and ran out the door.

Once Raven was alone she started chanting rhythmically to herself. She wouldn't think of Cyborg or the possible danger he was in. She wouldn't think of Robin and Beast Boy trying to stop him before it was too late. She wouldn't---a nurse walked in destroying her peace.

"Um…There some guys here to see you," she said as she stepped aside revealing two men standing in the doorway. Raven's breath caught in her throat. They were the men who had tried to break into the Tower. They had tried to kill her before and what would stop them this time? The nurse walked off and then men shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Long time no see," said the blonde one. His face was twisted into a hateful smirk. In his hand he held a long sharp knife.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Are you by chance cannibals?" she asked in the same monotonous tone she used every day. The brunette walked toward Raven his eyes locked on her. His steps were slow and deliberate as if wanting to draw out the suspense of her death.

Cyborg sat at the edge of the cliff and took out his communicator. He moved around a few wires and set it to record his final wishes. Would his teammates even find it? Cyborg didn't know. He pressed the record button and took a deep breath. "Hey guys, I guess now that you're listening to this you know I'm gone. Star? Can you do me a favor and take care of Rob? God knows he won't do it himself. BB. Hey man, what's up? You can have my Gamestation controller now." He chuckled sadly. "Robin, take care of both of them, man. Rebuild the team too. I don't want it to fall apart for my being weak." "Don't worry about me; I'll see Rae soon. You guys are my family; you treated my like I was normal. Thanks for that. I hope you understand. Love you guys."

He hit the button again, set the communicator on the ground next to him, and put his face in his metallic hands. Would they understand? Would they even begin to comprehend the pain he was in? Would they be too bitter to even try? Cyborg could answer any of those questions. He shook his head. They would think him a coward for this, wouldn't they? And he was. He was running from the pain instead of facing it head-on. But what was there to live for when life as he knew it was gone?

_**It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me-**_** "Superman," Five For Fighting**

Standing up Cyborg couldn't help but wonder what his teammate's reactions would be. Beast Boy would probably flip out. Cyborg took a step toward the edge of the cliff. Two more and it was over… Starfire would most likely cry. Another step. Robin was the one Cyborg couldn't quite place. He and Robin had been close; so close that Robin knew about Cy's feelings for Raven. Cyborg closed his eyes and took the final step. _I'm coming Rae, _he thought, _I'm coming. _

Beast Boy felt the wind rush through his hair. "God damn it, Cy. Where the heck are you?" he muttered aloud, his raptor wings beating hard on the down-stroke. The green titan was nervous to say the least. Robin had sent him up ahead to search because he could fly. _He_ had to be the one to find Cyborg. Cyborg's life rested in his…talons. He scanned helplessly for any signs of his metallic friend, but found nothing to his dismay. With every beat of his wings he felt his energy depleting. Of course, exhaustion was a small price to pay for the life of his friend.

A small movement in the corner of his eye caught Beast Boy's attention and a small flicker of hope made the green titan want to do a back flip. He sped toward the object without thinking about what he would do once he reached to form. He peered closely at the shape that was growing larger by the second. His raptor vision quickly identified it as Cyborg. And he was moving towards the edge of the cliff. Beast Boy pushed with as much force as possible on every down-stroke. The wind whistled past him, and Cyborg got closer and closer to the edge. Only a few more steps and he would be gone. Beast Boy was a mere three feet away; his arms reaching out to grab his beast friend…

And he missed.

Raven looked the man in the eye. He had no idea what was coming. She grinned at him; one of her rare grins she saved for special moments like this or for Cyborg. She mentally called for the needles in all the cabinets to come out of their drawers. The shock on the faces of the thieves was so priceless Raven almost laughed. Almost.

The needles and syringes hung there for a moment and the blonde man fainted. The brown-haired man looked back and forth rapidly between his friend and Raven, as if wondering what to do. Raven chuckled aloud.

The brunette didn't share her humor on the subject. "You think this is funny?" He ran over to his partner in crime. Lifting the man over his shoulder her ran out the door. "This isn't over!" he screamed. "This isn't over by a long shot."

Beast Boy gasped and rocketed down to catch his falling friend. Grabbing his right arm, Beast Boy was able to life Cyborg up and back onto the cliff edge. "What…the hell…were you…thinking?" the green Titan asked, gasping between every few words. The metal man looked at him, but said nothing. But he didn't need to; Beast Boy knew what had happened. The youngest Titan looked at the ground and saw Cyborg's communicator lying there. Picking it up he raised an eyebrow warily. "Last request?"

Cyborg nodded grimly. "I'm sorry BB. I just…couldn't think straight."

"I know. Now let's go." Beast Boy smiled slightly. "You know…" How to tell him… How do you tell someone that the love of their life, who was presumed dead, was still alive? Beast Boy didn't know, but Cyborg needed to know all the same. "Cy, Raven's—"

A roaring engine cut him off. Robin pulled up in the T-car jumping out without waiting for it to stop moving. "Cyborg. Thank God you're all right." He began to walk towards the T-car. Followed by the others. "Let's get back to the hospital; the girls will be waiting."

Cyborg sucked in a breath and stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

Robin wrinkled his mask. "I said that we should get back because the girls will be freaking out."

Cyborg blinked. "You mean—oh my God."

The leader looked confused. "BB didn't tell you?" He turned on the changeling. "You didn't tell him! Why on Earth wouldn't you tell him?"

"I was working on it!"

The T-car's engine revved. Cyborg stuck his head out the driver's side window, smiling. "Are you guys gonna just stand there or are we going back anytime soon?"

Words couldn't describe the way Raven felt when she saw Cyborg walk through that door. She leapt from her hospital bed and ran to the nearly deceased Titan, who scolded her half-heartedly. "Why you great big idiot! If you even do that again I swear I'll lock you in the Tower for the rest of you life," the dark bird exclaimed.

Cyborg tried to say something, but was cut off by Raven's lips on his. It was a simple kiss; just a peck. But it meant something. When Cyborg looked down at Raven she blushed. " I love you, Raven." he said.

Then the TV exploded.

Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle. -Amy Bloom

**Love is an emotion experienced by many and enjoyed by few. –George Jean Nathan**

Author's Note: Okay, folks that's the end and I just realized, 'Hey! I left room for a sequel!' (Without meaning to!) I guess I could writ another one, (If I got enough requests and ideas) but unless I do I think I'll leave it at that. Critics welcome! (No, seriously I've gotten criticized twice throughout this whole story!) My writing's not that good people! Thanks to all who read! (Except Bailey!) Bailey's one of my best friends who I mistakenly told about this site. And now I'm way off topic.

Peace, Love, and Iggy.


End file.
